Shady Nights
by Lizlen
Summary: Honestly, all Charlotte wanted was to have a late night study session with her boyfriend while shoveling some pancakes in her mouth, but... there were some distractions... Established Chenry. College AU.


**Warning: If you're one of those that gets easily flustered (blushy), I suggest you turn back now... You've been warned.**

* * *

Charlotte couldn't resist it, that look. His dark brown eyes clouded with lust and laser focused on her, and that classic smirk. It didn't help that Henry's hand was rubbing circles on her knee.

Suddenly, all thoughts of their upcoming Calculus 3 final flew out of the window. Charlotte immediately flagged over their waiter while Henry ate another forkful of his pancakes.

"Is there something I can do for you, Miss?" Charlotte barely registered the words of the tired waiter before responding.

"Can I get the check and some to-go boxes?" Charlotte asked, staring intently at her boyfriend across the table. Henry took another bite of his pancakes.

"You've barely touched your pancakes, Char. I thought you were hungry."

"I am, but I'm not in the mood for pancakes anymore." Henry dropped his fork and turned toward the waiter.

"Quickly please." Charlotte smirked.

"You've barely touched your pancakes, Hen. I thought you were hungry." Charlotte mocked as the waiter scurried away. Henry leaned forward, his eyes roaming over her face and stopping at her lips.

"You know _exactly_ how hungry I am." Henry growled, resisting the urge to kiss her. Charlotte felt her breath catch in her chest, but she kept herself together. She didn't want to get kicked out of one of her favorite restaurants.

Somehow, they had managed to pay, box their food, and make it back to their apartment complex, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, Henry's hands were around her waist, pulling her towards him. Charlotte grabbed the lapels of Henry's shirt, dropping her books and breakfast in the process, and pressed her lips against his. Henry responded immediately, kissing her back with zeal. Charlotte moaned as Henry took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and biting it. Charlotte took handfuls of his blonde locks into her hands, forcing Henry to get closer. The two didn't even bother to stop as the doors of the elevator opened on their floor. Charlotte and Henry stumbled out of the elevator, refusing to part for even a second.

Although they constantly complained about the noise, the couple was suddenly grateful to have their apartment directly across from the elevator. Henry moaned as Charlotte pulled away, and he buried his head in her neck, kissing it lightly.

"Keys." She panted, reaching into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Oh my God, Charlotte." Henry moaned into her neck. Charlotte closed her eyes and pulled the key out of his pocket, moving backwards towards her apartment. She sighed in relief and as she felt her back hit the door of their apartment. Charlotte's hands shook slightly as she tried to put the key in the lock without looking, trying not to divulge in the sensation of Henry's burning hot tongue against the cool skin of her neck. By some miracle, Charlotte managed to open the door, and the two practically fell through. Henry picked Charlotte up, wrapping her thighs tightly around his slim hips. Charlotte kicked the front door closed before taking Henry's face in her hands and kissing him passionately.

By the time they had reached their bedroom, they were both bare foot with flushed faces. Henry dropped her on to their bed gently and leaning over her.

"Pop that ugly shirt off." Charlotte commanded, and Henry had his plaid shirt halfway off when he suddenly stopped.

"Do you really think that my shirt is ugly?" Charlotte groaned.

"Is that really important right now?" Henry frowned.

"Well, you've told me that you don't like my shirts _before_ …"

"Again, _is that really important right now?_ " Henry looked down at his girlfriend sprawled on their bed.

"I guess not." He threw the shirt on the floor somewhere, and Charlotte smiled as he kissed her again. He pulled away a second later, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"But, it's kinda bothering me. I mean do you really not like the clothes I buy?" Charlotte closed her eyes and groaned loudly.

"Really, Henry? Why is this important?" Henry stood up, and Charlotte opened her eyes at the loss of heat. Charlotte stared at his chiseled chest longingly.

"Well, you brought it up." As Henry pouted and crossed his arms, Charlotte wondered why she was dating this idiot.

"Yes, Henry, I think that your shirt is ugly. It looks like a Halloween table cloth." Henry's jaw dropped in shock. He huffed and picked up his orange and green plaid shirt from the ground.

"This does _not_ look like a table cloth." Charlotte sat up, her arms behind her.

"It does, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I left my delicious two in the morning pancakes for you to talk about your wardrobe."

"Is this the only shirt that you think looks like a table cloth?"

"Do you really want my honest opinion?" Henry hesitated for a second before responding.

"Yeah…"

"You're basically a lumberjack without the beard, Henry. Would it kill you to wear something _besides_ flannel and plaid?"

"Wow."

"You asked for this. You could have been kissing me." Charlotte sassed, and Henry glared.

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"Well, _you_ decided to buy that shirt, and _you_ decided to wear it today." Charlotte sighed loudly as Henry examined his shirt incredulously. There goes their evening. She stood up and walked past him. Henry looked up curiously.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get my pancakes and our textbooks. I'm hungry."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, I was watching "Let's Make A Steal," and I was laughing really, really, really hard at Charlotte's comment to 'Pop that ugly shirt off' because not only was it funny, it was _so_ shady. (Which I adore because _I'm_ reallyshady.) But I had to ruin it because I live in the gutter, and this idea came to me. I was texting ArdenThayer, wstrnplsr105, and my best friend all at the same time, and I got some odd specifics from my best friend about how it should be done: study date/breakfast at 2 am. So that's the story for those of you who are thinking: "... where do these _come_ from?" I hope you enjoy it (in my absence). I might make this like a mini-shot series, but I'm not sure yet...


End file.
